Sisters 2: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: Sequel to Sisters: After the Treasure Planet voyage, Victoria and the rest of the lot hope to settle down for some damn relaxation. Well a certain assasian, some school kids, and life have different plans. If you like action, romance, and hopefully funny comedy, I suggest you click the title of this wee little story and take a look see. T for swearing and future stuff. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Arrow exited the traveler boat, holding Gwenita's hand. They had taken the quick way to Bogen on a passenger ship with speed boosts. After Treasure Planet he'd called his wife to say he'd be home soon, when he hadn't known. It'd taken them two weeks to get there. After looking for a bus, he and Gwenita boarded, waiting in anticipation. Gwenita was only 8 and had seen events that no other person would ever see. They'd been gone for so long…Arrow couldn't even remember how long.

Gwenita had cut her beautiful blond hair short, one thing sure to get Arrow in another argument with Essense, his wife. They stopped at the house. Both smiled as they hopped off the bus and ran to the door of the big white house. Gwenita opened the door and rushed into the living room,

"WE'RE HOME! WE'RE HOME! WE'RE HOME!" She shouted.

Feet pounded and suddenly the two were surrounded. Gwenita's siblings Gabriel, Julian, Hope, Faith, the twins, and Harmony. Then Essense, who jumped at Arrow, hugging and kissing him, then doing the same to Gwenita. All of them were chattering before they suddenly stopped, and stared at Gwenita in shock at her short hair. Essense was a very 'proper' or 'lady like' woman, and believed in hair at least to a girls color bone, but apparently that just didn't get through to her youngest girl.

"Gwenita…what did you do?" She whispered, looking at Arrow,

"I cut it Mama! It's so much better them long hair! It's not all itchy, and it doesn't take much to wash!"

Essense slowly stood up, glareing at her husband, "You let her cut it?" She hissed. Oh great, here it goes.

"No Mama!" Gwenita interrupted. Essense looked at her curiously, "I mean, he did, sort of."

Essense raised an eyebrow, "Sort of?" she repeated.

"Well….I asked aunt Amelia if she could cut it, and she said ask Papa, so I asked and he said yes. But, I would have done it anyway if he'd said no." She shrugged, "At least I was obeying him instead of disobeying." she looked up at her mother, "So, you can't really get mad at him."

Essense blinked, looked at the floor, shaking her head as she glanced around the room, "Well Alton, our daughter has totally confused me so I'm just going to deal with it." everyone sighed in relief, no arguments.

Essense smiled at Gwenita, "Besides, I admit it looks cute on you honey."

Gwenita smiled. Suddenly she and Arrow were bombarded with questions. Arrow answered his, which were surprisingly few, and then the voices all attacked Gwenita.

"Essense dear, may I speak to you privately for a moment?" Arrow whispered in his wife's ear.

She nodded, and followed him to his study in the back of the house. They settled on the old red leather couch he had in there and Arrow started a conversation that could very well end in a tremendous bout of screaming. He sighed,

"Essie…" He began, using his pet name for his wife, making her immediately concerned,

"Alton, what is it?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "You know how we've lived on Bogen our entire lives?" she nodded, "Well…I was thinking…The only family that lives here is crazy Charlie, and we avoid him so….what if…"

Essense sighed, "Speak Alton!" She said somewhat humorously.

"What do you think of moving?" He blurted.

She blinked, "Moving?"

"Out of here, off Bogen. Amelia sold her house here and is staying on Montresser with Victoria and Natalie permanently, there's nothing here, and you and I both know the kids will jabber on about missing her… Would you consider moving to Montresser?"

Essense looked shocked. She stared at the floor, remaining quiet.

"Alton…I don't know what to think.." She looked at him, "I'm not objected to moving, your reasons make sense but what about the children? They have friends here, people they've known their whole lives…do you really think we have any right to take them from that?" She sounded desprate.

"They can vote on it." Alton said quickly, "We'll let them decide."

Essense grew quite. Arrow was honestly surprised she wasn't yelling at him. This woman ceased to amaze him. He grabbed her hand in his,

"Please, Essie." He pleaded.

She slowly looked up at him, then smiled,

"Alright Arry, we'll let them vote." She whispered. Arry, nickname, good sign for Arrow. He smiled, and they exited the office and walked to the living room.

"Children," Arrow bellowed, "Please come here."

The children quickly crowded into the living room, settling on various chairs and couches.

"Now children," Essense began, "First, I must tell you that Aunt Amelia has moved to Montresser, permanently."

There was a chorus of angry protest,

"What? Permanently?"

"Why? Why can't she still live here like she did before?"

"This isn't fair!"

"How could she?"

"No freakin' way!"

Faith and Harmony were tearing up at the prospect of not seeing their favorite 'Aunt'. Arrow held up his hand for silence, receiving it immediately.

"However," He said, "We have a proposal for you all."

Julian looked at his parents skeptically, "What sort of 'proposal'?" He asked, glancing around at his siblings, who all had similar looks of curiosity. All but Gwenita, who he had the feeling had already talked to him about it.

"Well… What would you lot say to… moving to Montresser?" Arrow said, somewhat hesitantly.

"MOVING?" They all said at the same time in shock.

"SEE! I told you they wouldn't want to!" Essense exclaimed, glaring at Arrow. Arrow looked at her,

"Why you didn't-" He bit his tongue. Another word and they would be yelling at each other again.

"Moving… To Montresser?" Hope repeated, looking at the ground.

"Is that the _only _way we would ever see Aunt Amelia?" Julian asked.

Essense looked to Arrow, "Is it?" She asked. Arrow had to remind himself to keep calm, and continued,

"According to Amelia, yes. If we stay here, she said she'd only come for Christmas. She is very sorry."

Most of the children looked crestfallen.

"But why did she move permanently?" Faith demanded, screwing up her face in anger.

"Because," Gwenita finally spoke, getting everyone's attention, "Her sister, Aunt Victoria, finally showed up, stupids! And Natalie, you all met her. She told me something like, 'I want to be around her, been 10 years. And Natalie needs to have some kind of childhood.' You know, that adult thing."

Some of the children nodded in agreement, remembering the Natalie.

Arrow smirked, "And, now don't any of you go blabbing this to your Aunt or she'll have my head, she seems to have formed a strong fancyof a certain Canid astrophisisist named Delbert Doppler."

The girls giggled, except Gwenita, who was forming matchmaking plans as they spoke.

"Amelia, dating that man?" Gabriel, eldest boy and was the only one who didn't refer to Amelia as 'Aunt', considering he was a year younger.

Arrow nodded, "They're not dating yet, but I have a bet placed with Victoria they will be soon enough." He grinned as Essense slapped his arm somewhat jokenly. She hated it when he gambled.

"So, what do you all say?" Essense said.

The room was silent for awhile. Each child thinking over their choices carefully.

"Well, count me out." Gabriel said at last, then looked at his parents, "I have a place with a friend here. And you know my girl, Audrey, I can't leave her here. Don't count my vote."

Both parents nodded. They had expected Gabriel to say this ever since he got a job at the local tailors last year.

"Well, I could still write Jamie. So… I'm in too." Faith said.

"Hannah, Teresa, and Erik have holophones, and if I save up I can get one to, count me in." Hope agreed.

Harmony nodded, "You guys know I don't have any friends, doesn't make any difference for me."

Arrow and Essense winced. Harmony always had trouble socializing, often facing critisiam on anything she did, often had harsh rumors about her flying through the school halls.

"Hey, I can write and call Gorge, Mike and Anna, and Mike has that ski pass thing with his folks, I could visit maybe. Why not?"

Julian said with a grin. He had secretly always wanted to move, Bogen was boring to him by now.

"I already said yes, Papa." Gwenita said.

Arrow grinned at his wife, "Well, I guess it's settled then." He looked back at his family, "I'll call Amelia. We start packing tomorrow."

* * *

"Oh Victoria, must you drag me to this horrid place?" Amelia groaned as Victoria led her gently by the arm into St. Holly's Hospitle on the Creasentia Spaceport.

"Yes, yes, I have a broken leg and your far worse off you whining baby."

Natalie followed, grinning. She'd get to see how her aunt really did act around doctors. All the stories her mother had told her were quite amusing. They entered the crisp and clean hospitle, Victoria taking them straight to the desk where a woman in a white uniform that smelt of medical chemicals was sitting at a computer.

"Mrs. Wellons please." Victoria said, keeping a firm hand on the struggling Amelia's wrist.

"My name is Victoria Newberry."

The woman nodded, and pointed to her right, "Right that way Miss. Newberry, first door on the right."

Victoria nodded, and they headed down. She scarcely gave a knock before entering a small and comfortable examining room containing a small built in desk on the right wall, the examining table itself on the other side, a scale, and various shelves containing different perscriptions and remedies in bottles.

A woman at the desk that looked roughly like a Hermione Granger with big, round glasses and the ears and feet of a kangaroo looked up from her place at the desk.

"Yes, may I help you?" She questioned. She looked behind Victoria to see a none to pleased Amelia glaring behind her. "Oh, hello Captain. Please, sit down on the table, I assume this woman is a friend of yours? And the child is with her I suppose?"

Amelia ripped her arm away form Victoria's grip, sulking to the examination table.

"Um, no, Mrs. Wellons. Victoria in fact is my sister, the one that was in the newspapers, and that is her daughter."

Mrs. Wellons eyes widened, "Oh my… What a pleasure to meet you Victoria. I have heard much about you and your capture by those pirates, sad really."

She looked at Natalie, "What about you? How old are you little girl?"

Natalie blinked, "Uh, I'm her daughter, Natalie. I'm like, ten."

Mrs. Wellons stood up, "Splendid, splendid it is that you are all right."

She gave Victoria a quick glance before clicking her tongue, "You really shouldn't have walked so far on a broken leg, Miss. Victoria. It worsened the break."

Victoria's mouth dropped,

"But no matter, no matter, take a seat next to Amelia and I'll heal it right up. With my skill it'll only be maybe, three months or so before you can remove it." She said quickly, not letting Victoria say a word before she sat down.

"What in the bloody hell…" She whispered.

"Heh, Mrs. Wellons is the best, and oddest, doctor here. She's been a nurse in so many wars she can see an injury and house to fix it like that." Amelia said, snapping her fingers.

"How old is she?" Victoria whispered, looking at Mrs. Wellons. She couldn't be more then 25.

"Oh, somewhere in the hundreds, no one really knows. Quite mysterious, but she get the job done."

Amelia smiled at Victoria, who looked quite taken aback.

"You know Captain, I can hear every word you say. But I don't think you really care." Mrs. Wellons said, turning around with a grin.

She was holding gauze in which to wrap Victoria's leg with. Victoria expected it to hurt as she wrapped it, but it barely stung. The woman had the touch of a butterfly no matter how tight she wrapped the gauze. Soon, Victoria's foot was completely wrapped and she had crutches adjusted to her height.

She waited by the door with Natalie while Mrs. Wellons examined Amelia, taking some time to look at the wound. She'd made a reluctant Amelia remove her shirt for this, but surprisingly had yet to receive so much as a growl from the tempered felinid.

"Oh well, this is quite bad, quite bad indeed Captain. I'm surprised you haven't died, then again, someone managed some amateur patching up that healed it enough so you didn't loose to much blood… I'll wrap this right up."

With that she began to clean and wrap the wound. "Miss. Victoria, do you know who did this wrapping? I must thank them if I get the chance."

Victoria smirked, ignoring Amelia's pleading look, "Oh, a Doctor Delbert Doppler. While me and the rest of our party went out to find shelter, he stayed behind along with her first mate, Mr. Arrow. Healed her right up and carried her to the shelter."

Mrs. Wellons smiled, looking at Amelia's red face.

"Tell me when the wedding is."

She said. No one was sure whether she was joking or not. She finished wrapping Amelia up, and stood back.

"Ok, you can get up now."

Amelia did so. Mrs. Wellons went over to one of her many shelves and pulled a small orange prescription bottle off of it, handing it to Amelia.

"You know the drill. Take this when you feel pain, I'd give you some Miss. Victoria but I don't think the break will pain you in those gauze, and remember Amelia; the bandages must stay on for around six months. No sleeping on your right side. Don't worry about showers or the like, it's a new bandage I invented myself. Completely waterproof."

She seemed quite proud of this. "Here." She said, handing both of them a slip of paper. "Give these to the desk woman, she'll go crazy if I don't give a record on you two. No need for checkups, just come when the time is up, or when you run out of medication Captain."

Amelia nodded, putting the bottle in her pocket. Mrs. Wellons smiled, "Well then, I believe that's all. Enjoy your day Amelia, Victoria, Natalie. I hope if we are to meet in the future it isn't it this place."

They all nodded, giving half waves before leaving. They handed the slips to the desk woman, then set off for the Space Port Ferry.

"Peculiar woman, that Mrs. Wellons." Victoria commented, boarding the ferry.

"Yes, quite. But she's the best doctor there. She may seem a bit batty at times, but wise and quick with wounds she is. Her age is great and her experience is greater, which she always says is a burden."

Amelia whispered while a rough looking man in a long overcoat walked by.

"I rarely have to use the medication. Though no one but her patients know, she never uses the stuff the rest of them use, she makes it all herself."

Victoria looked impressed, "Clever."

Natalie looked at them both, "I like her hair. It looks like she stuck her finger in a light socket." She commented.

"Why Natalie, how rude!" Exclaimed Victoria, giving her a light tap on the ankle with one of her crutches. Natalie just ignored her.

They were soon on Montresser, taking a taxi down to Amelia's home. It was a blue, 3 bedroom, 2 bath medium sized home. The yard had many pretty flowers and fresh green grass. When they entered, they were in a nicely decorated room. A grey couch facing a plasma TV sat at one wall. All of the walls were a deep blue, covered in pictures and trinkets Amelia had gathered on her travels. The kitchen was directly from the living room. The counter let from the kitchen into the living room a bit. The walls of the kitchen were a swirl of white and sky blue. Down one hall was Amelia's office, Amelia's bedroom, and the door to her patio out in the backyard. The other side had the two guestrooms, which Amelia said were now Victoria and Natalie's, a bathroom, and the room that was packed with Amelia's guns, knives, swords, pretty much any weapon or equipment you needed for training in the navy.

There was also the stairs to the attic. Amelia didn't use it. She also had a laptop, which was sitting on the coffee table, and a full on computer in her room. Off of her room was also the second bathroom, and another room that she wouldn't reveal what was in it. Along with everything was a white cabinet that Natalie found quite interesting, but was told not to touch. Natalie and Victoria went to their rooms, which were, like the rest of the house, painted blue. They contained simply of a bed, a dresser, a writing desk, and a small couch with a lamp.

"I have some stuff in storage if you want to take it out." Amelia said, smiling while handing Victoria the key to her storage unit a couple blocks away.

"Thanks, Amelia." Victoria said gratefully. She and Natalie had nothing but the few possessions in their sacks.

"I'll be in my office, I have paperwork from the voyage that needs doing." Amelia sounded weary. Victoria put a hand on her sister's shoulder,

"No, you need rest. No butt's."

She added when Amelia looked ready to protest. It took her a few seconds before she smiled,

"Ok, I'll do it later." She smiled at her and Natalie before walking off to her room. Victoria grinned down at her daughter,

"Can you believe it honey? After all the searching, we finally tracked down your nutty aunt."

Natalie laughed, "Kind of. I'm just happy this is the end of hotels and running in the middle of the night." She hesitated, "It is the end of it, right?"

Moving had been Natalie's whole life. It just seemed like it wasn't supposed to end, though she was happy it was. Victoria nodded,

"Yep, this is the end of it, love."

She smiled kindly before entering her room. She unloaded her clothes into the closet. They were few, but they were nice. She'd buy more later. She had one dress. IT was her wedding dress. Simple white satin that was longer in the back so that it dragged on the ground. She looked at it for a moment, finding herself scowling at the reminder of him. Natalie's father was still fresh in her mind. She could still see his chocolate brown hair. The blue eyes a few shades lighter than her own. His babyish face. Marshall Bulgaria's image was as crisp as the ring on her finger.

She glared at the ring, hating it. Why did she still wear the blasted thing? She should just throw it away. Dismiss of it. Melt it. Melt away the memories. But she wouldn't, couldn't, do that. They'd always be there. The first time they met. First date. When he got down on one knee and- oh she couldn't take it! Victoria soon found herself sitting on the bed. Her head in her hands and weeping. What was the matter with her? She hadn't thought of him in years. This hadn't happened. It couldn't. She'd always been strong since that day…

"Oh Marshall…" Victoria choked between sobs, trying not to let Natalie next door here. Bloody hell, she just got here and she was crying. She should be happy! She'd found her sister after all the searching, all the running, all the-it was just overwhelming. She decided that, despite the tears, to put her two possessions she kept besides clothes away. She took them out, and put them on the writing desk.

One was a picture of her and Amelia when they were 16 and 6, something she had with her wherever she went, and the other was a tiny music box no bigger then a mint container. It had been a gift from her grandmother. It was precious to both her and her sister. The other thing that kept her going. After that, she sniffled, smiled, then lay down on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Natalie, meanwhile, had been doing something different. After putting away her clothes, a mystery book she'd kept her whole life, and a old rag doll she'd kept just as long, she was dancing. Doing a perfect pirouette on the carpet in her socks, wing stances, jumping, twirling and putting her feet every which way in a complicated ballet performance. She was smiling the entire time. Her room had one window that faced the backyard. The blinds were closed and she was free to do her secret liking. Dancing. She loved it. Ballet, jazz, tap, all types.

She taught herself. It was a pastime that she loved like no other. Each step was perfect and soundless. Each move full of grace and dignity. This is what she did in her long periods of solitude when her mother was gone, off getting a new job or searching for Amelia, or something else. When Natalie was done with whatever lessons given to her by her mother, she would dance, and dance, and dance. Often copying the people on the dance network on their current hotels holo-tv. There was nothing else to do; she couldn't go outside and, frankly, didn't want to wander the hotel, knowing any friends she made would soon be lost. She'd never actually had a friend beside her mother.

Some would find it sad, she wouldn't care. She'd never had a friend, so she couldn't miss it. She didn't know what it was like. Her entire life had been spent with her mother, moving quickly. Never staying in one place more than a week unless it was a holiday.

"But why have we gotta go, Mum?" She'd once asked at age 8, watching her mother shove their few possessions in their sacks.

"Because, love, we got to. Not only is there your aunt but," at this point Victoria had darted to the window, nervously looking outside, "We also got a few… Um… Old enemies of mine from the war on our tail. We won't be safe until we find your aunt. Ok dear?"

Natalie had watched her mother, her arms crossed and looking defiant.

"No!" She yelled, stomping her foot.

"I WANA STAY HERE!"

Victoria looked startled. Her daughter never disobeyed. She was always a good little girl. But she quickly took on the disciplining mother look.

"Now Natalie, I know it's hard and all but-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Natalie screeched. "Why do we gotta keep running? Why can't you just kick their butts and be done with it Mum?"

Victoria sighed.

"I mean, if you beat them once, why not just-"

"That is enough!"

Victoria snapped, slamming her hand on the table in front of her. Natalie froze. Victoria glared at her daughter steadily for a few minutes, then breathed deeply, wearily dropping into a chair. Natalie walked over to her, trying to see her mothers' face under the thick hair covering her face as she held her head low.

"Mummy?"

She asked tentatively. Victoria looked up at her daughter, a few tears running down her cheeks, smearing her mascara.

"Mummy… Why can't we stay here? If you beat the dudes in the war, why can't you just beat them again and we can find aunt Amelia another w-"

She was stopped by Victoria grabbing her shoulders, getting on her knees to be eye level with Natalie.

"Listen, Nat." She said quickly, her voice choppy with restrained tears.

"I don't w-want to have to run, you know that right?"

Natalie looked at her mother frightened. She'd never seen her cry. She'd heard it late at night once in awhile when she was very young, knowing it was because of her father, but she'd never seen her mother cry. It was scary. She nodded rapidly,

"Yes Mummy."

"A-and you know how much I love you dearly, Natalina?"

Her full name. It was Natalie on her birth certificate, but Natalina was what her mother had wanted to name her. Her father had prevented it. It was her name for special occasions. Natalie nodded.

"That's why we have to run, Natalina, because I love you."

Natalie looked confused.

"Look, these people are ruthless. After the war, whenever I was away from family. Friends. My work colleges. Anyone. They'd come after me. They want me dead Natalie, do you hear me?"

Victoria's voice got louder with each word.

Natalie nodded, "Yes. I hear you Mummy." She squeaked.

Victoria seemed to realize she was yelling. She tightened her grip on Natalie's shoulders,

"These people will use anything they can on me. You. They know that I will do anything for the ones I love. They'd take you to get to me, then they'd get me, and you. They- they'd kill us Nat. That's why we have to run. If I find Amelia, they'll stop. As long as I'm near Amelia, they'll leave us alone. You'll be safe, and the running will stop. Now do you understand Natalie? Now do you understand why we have to run?"

Natalie had nodded, shaking. She'd never knew the truth. She'd never known really. Just that there were bad guys after them. That was all she'd ever know. From that moment on, Natalie never complained. Never said a word. Now she was here, and she was glad she'd listened.

She still wondered sometimes of who those people were, and why they wanted to harm her mother, but she never asked. She didn't want to ever see her mothers tear stained face again. After awhile, she went out into the living room to watch TV. She was met by her mother, who was already there with the control in hand.

"Hello honey." She said, smiling at Natalie. Natalie sat down next to her,

"Where's aunt Amelia?"

Victoria smirked, "She wouldn't go to sleep. So I gave her catnip. That shut her up."

Natalie laughed. She looked at the screen, "What are you watching?"

Victoria looked at her, "Sex in the City." She said, giving Natalie a 'go do something else' look.

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Why can't I ever watch it with you?"

"Because it's an adult show, now go occupy yourself."

Natalie rolled her eyes again, walking away. Knowing her mother to have constant access to one of her favorite TV shows may mean she'd never get the TV.

* * *

I would do a bit on Jim, but I am way to freaking lazy. He's staying with Doppler and his mother at Doppler's mansion. Also, forget I ever said he moved to a different house in the last Sisters epilogue. He keeps the mansion. I also must say that in this version, the characters will have things of the modern world along with stuff from TP… Mostly TV. I had to put TV. IDK why, it's entertainment. I hope you enjoyed the introduction chapter and hope you will enjoy the many more to come. J


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I recently found out that in the Navy, at least Earth Navy, that there is no 'General' rank. I believe it is Marines of something. Either way, the highest rank equivalent of General in the Navy is Fleet Admiral. Just saying that in case no one is familiar with Navy ranks. (Thanks TMNTdisneyfan2013 for telling me this. )

* * *

Jim Hawkins adjusted the collar of his Navy Cadet uniform. Right about now was the time that he was more then glad to know Captain Amelia. Because of her recommendation to the Insteller Navel Academy and his own skill in a test that the Fleet Admiral insisted on to get himself in the Academy, he was now getting ready to leave for the Academy on this hot August day. With a final look at himself in the mirror, Jim grabbed his pack and ran down the stairs of Doppler's large mansion. The Benbow was still in construction, but, yet again thanks to Amelia, it would be done soon.

He was met at the door by Delbert, wearing another one of his jacket set ups, and Sarah, who was wearing a lilac colored dress with a simple straw hat and a handbag over her shoulder.

"Ready?" She asked, her voice oddly happy. Jim nodded. The three got into Delbert's carriage, and started off for the Space Ferry.

"This is the day, Jim my boy! Off to the Academy, starting a new, and better life! This is so great!"

Delbert said enthusiastically. Morph popped out of Jim's pocket,

"This is so great! This is so great!" He chirped cheerfully, zooming around Jim's head. Jim grabbed the playful blob and tickled him. This was the day, and Jim was ready for it. It seemed only seconds before they were all on the Spaceport.

"Hey, where's B.E.N, Mom?"

Jim asked, looked around as the walked to the student Fast Frigate, a four masted ship, (two on bottom, two on top) with about as much maneuverability as a sloop, and able to carry a good hundred or so people, that would carry Jim and the rest of the first year cadets to the island on which the Academy was located, deeper in space. The Academy had been located on one of the larger floating space islands for its isolation, as to not scare anyone with their early morning practices, and its ability to keep students on the campus. (Any lifeboats are kept in secure lockdown; most students don't want to escape anyway).

Soon, they found the magnificent lightship that would take Jim away for the next five months. Waiting near the ship was Captain Amelia, dressed in simple commoner attire; she'd yet to set foot in the Navel Home base for the past two months since the Treasure Planet voyage. Her injury was still in great need of healing, as well as she hadn't been called for anything. Her sister Victoria, who was leaning on one of her crutches next to her daughter, Natalie. Then, surprising Jim a bit, was Mr. Arrow, standing in simple commoner attire as well. They were all smiling at him as he came over.

"So, they let you on boy? I was afraid I'd have to give someone a load of buckshot with your record." Was Amelia's greeting as they shook hands. Jim rolled his eyes,

"Nice to see you too, Captain."

He, Amelia, Natalie, and Victoria, as well as Arrow, had all gotten closer over the past months. Jim found Natalie entertaining, Victoria could be a riot, and Amelia… She was working with Delbert. Wasn't half bad herself. Arrow was a good man, too. He and his family had soon moved to the planet and had been a nice bonus as well. Jim found that Arrow's son, Julian, was kind of like him. Only, he had a regular skateboard and a clean record. Victoria laughed,

"Amelia, I'd be the one going after the registration officer, I have a cane."

Amelia snorted, "I have a flintlock."

Victoria looked like she was going to say something, then decided against it. Natalie simply waved. Jim waved back. Arrow shook Jim's hand as well.

"Do you know what you're going to major in, Hawkins?" Arrow said.

While Victoria and Amelia had gotten to calling Jim by his real name, Amelia still stuck on James, Arrow tended to still use Jim's last name for some reason. Jim gave him a quizzical look.

"Major?"

Arrow looked surprised,

"Why, no one told you? You have to choose a major in the Academy."

Jim looked to Amelia, who shrugged, "It's not much of a big deal, James. Gunnery, Navigation, Rigging, and such are naming a few majors. You can choose more than one."

Jim looked at Victoria, "Which ones did you choose?"

Victoria snorted, "All of them."

Jim didn't like the sound of that.

"As did I, not as hard as it sounds. There is only homework in the regular classes, so it doesn't take up that much of your free time." Amelia said.

Jim still didn't like the idea, but brushed off the thought for a later time.

"Well, I'll see whatever I do when I get there."

They all nodded.

"ALL CADETS, ON THE BOAT! LAST CALL! NOW!" A voice shouted. Jim looked at the boat,

"Well, I better get going." He said, hiding hid nervousness. He turned around, shook Delbert's hand, then hugged his mother. Sarah sniffled,

"Bye J-Jim." She stammered.

Jim hugged her tightly, "It's ok, Mom. I'll be home before ya' know it." He stepped back, smiled at his mother and wiped her tears away, "Promise."

Sarah gave him a trembling smile, "Oh Jim," she hugged him again, "I love you." She whispered. She let go of him and looked up at him proudly before taking a step back. Jim turned, shaking hands with Amelia, Victoria, then Arrow. Arrow, cautiously looking at Sarah, who was staring at the ship, passed Jim a small drawstring sack. Jim looked at it,

"What is it?" He asked. Arrow put a finger to his lips and motioned for Jim to put it around his neck. Jim did so, tucking it in his shirt.

"From us," Arrow said with a smile, pointing to Amelia and Victoria, who were grinning mischievously.

"Use it wisely, Hawkins." Arrow said, winking.

Jim raised an eyebrow, but nodded and thanked him just the same before walking up the gangplank of the ship. At the top, he looked back. The group stood there, waving, yelling goodbye and smiling. Jim had made these wonderful friends on the voyage to Treasure Planet, and he was up and leaving them almost as quickly as they had come to be. He had them to thank for this. As the gangplank started to rise, Jim took foot to the ship, going to the edge and waving goodbye with all the other cadets.

In a small room he had for himself for the ride to the Academy, Jim took the drawstring sack and looked at it. It was made of fine leather. Soft too the touch and black as nigh with small, gold embroidery on the sack rim and drawstring. Slowly, he opened it. Inside was a white capsule the size of a pill with a small string sticking out of one end, and a note. Jim grabbed the note and read it:

_James,_

_This capsule, though small in size, has a disastrously wonderful affect when used. Simply pull the string from the end of the capsule, and put it in one of the air vents in the Academy will guarantee you at least a week, probably more, out of school. (Believe me, Arrow, Victoria, and I have all used it. Arrow being the first.) Just make sure that no one catches you, especially any of us because we will have no choice but too turn you in. Don't pull the string until you are at the air vent. Enjoy your time at the Academy James. May the odds ever be in your favor._

_Signed, Amelia, Victoria, Arrow_

Jim laughed. This would come in handy.

* * *

Victoria cocked her head as the ship finally faded from sight. Sarah had left soon after, not being able to bear the sight of her boy leaving.

"I wonder how well he'll do?" She mused.

Amelia shrugged, "Pretty well I suspect. He's a smart boy."

Delbert nodded, "He made his first solar surfer when he was eight." He said.

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "Eight years of age? Impressive. I do believe that is a good sign."

Arrow looked at his watch, "Oh, I must be going. Essense is on me to fix the roof or something." He gave each person a polite nod then hurried off.

Victoria shook her head, "That Essense woman. Strange name, moody, and demanding." She said, looking amused.

"Oh, sometimes. Arrow just exaggerates a bit on things. She's fine after you get to know her…"

Amelia said, examining her nails. There was an awkward pause in which Delbert pulled out his pocket watch,

"Oh my, I must be going as well. The University of Astronomical Learning is expecting a speech from me in," he squeaked, "10 minutes!" He looked at Amelia, Victoria, and Natalie, "Goodbye! I hope to see you all later!" He called over his shoulder as he ran pell-mell the other way, leaving a chuckling group of Felinids.

"Hey, I'm supposed to get my cast off today, lets get going."

Victoria said, grabbing her crutches and starting off. She wanted the damned cast off. Today. They reached the hospital, not even bothering with the desk woman and going straight for Mrs. Wellons. They knocked, receiving no answer, but entering anyway. Mrs. Wellons sat cross legged on the floor, hair as bushy as ever and kangaroo ears twitching in every direction. She was seemingly staring into nothing.

"Uh… Mrs. Wellons?" Victoria said a bit hesitantly, snapping Mrs. Wellons out of her trancelike state.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry, I just dozed off."

She said hurriedly, standing up and brushing her doctors coat. Natalie raised and eyebrow,

"But you were on the floor? With your eyes open?"

Mrs. Wellons nodded, "Well yes, of coarse child! It's the best way one can sleep to rejuvenate their energy. Learned it in one of the wars… Forget which one…"

She started mumbling to herself, grabbing her clipboard and sitting Victoria down on the patient table of her small examining room.

"Now lets see here…"

She said, sitting in a wheelie chair and taking a hold of Victoria's leg. No matter how roughly it may have looked when she grabbed Victoria's leg, her touch was light as a butterfly. A smile spread across her face and she examined Victoria's injury,

"Yes, yes very good. I knew the bandage would help!" She sat back, talking as she turned and grabbed a large pair of scissors, "Your leg is completely healed! Not a scratch left! I'll just snip off the bandage with these scissors and you'll be good to go."

She said cheerfully. Victoria nodded and Mrs. Wellons carefully cut the bandage from Victoria's leg, throwing the bandage away and quickly massaging some type of solvent onto her foot.

"There, that is for soreness."

She swiveled back to her desk, checking off various things on a list and then writing a note and handing it to Victoria.

"That is for the desk lady, you know how they are," she rolled her eyes, "Can't except new treatments without documentation. Anyhow, you're good to walk now. Soreness will be expected. That's about it."

She smiled and held out her hand, "I'll take the crutches back from you. See you some other time."

Victoria nodded, shook her hand, thanked her and left with Natalie and Amelia. She gave the note to the desk lady and they left the hospital.

"I can't believe she didn't ask to re-bandage your wounds or something, Amelia." Victoria commented.

"Oh, she really doesn't do that sort of thing. She's confident that her bandages will work the first time. They always do."

Said Amelia. Suddenly, Amelia's holo-phone rang. Startled, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the golden square and flipped it open. The hologram didn't show up, so she placed the phone to her ear. She listened to the other end, nodding,

"Yes, yes we will be there as soon as we can. No, we don't… Yes, alright. Thank you. Goodbye." Amelia flipped the phone close and pocketed it, "We have to go down to the Naval Base." She said, facing Victoria, "Both of us. They know you're here now. Well, the Queen does anyway. Or something. Either way, we can surprise the guys in the meeting room."

Victoria nodded. Natalie looked at the both of them, "Do I come too?" She asked.

"You can't come in the meeting room, dear, you'll have to wait out with the desk woman."

Amelia told her. Natalie scuffed her feet on the ground, pouting. She _really _wanted to go to a meeting.

"Well, lets get going then."

Victoria said, starting off towards the Naval Base. It was right on the Space Port of Montresser, one of the many reasons Amelia lived on Montresser.

"Mum, why is the Naval Base here, and not somewhere else?"

Natalie asked, practically jogging to keep up with her mother's long stride.

"Oh, it's really quite simple dear. Montresser is a mining planet, so there are a lot of precious metals to be made into weapons for the Navy and such. There is also a lot of down-on-their-luck families who want more than to scrub the mines their whole lives," Victoria looked slightly saddened, "Montresser isn't the best place to live. Many young people from poor families die every year in the mines… Anyhow, with a near supply of weapon material, and good, hardworking possible soldiers; Montresser is a pretty ideal spot. Not to mention it is very near to the Academy, which is located on some relatively remote islands out in space. It's an all around good spot for the Navy base in general."

Natalie nodded slowly. She'd never thought of Montresser even the bit depressing, and the very thought of young people dieing every year in the mines that she found so interesting to look at dampened her view. The rest of the walk to the Base was traveled in silence. When they reached building, Natalie stopped dead and gazed in wonder. The main building reached to the sky, covered in more windows than anything. Strips of wood between each large widow of the main building were plated in gold, shining in the sun brilliantly. Smaller buildings, all just as beautiful, surrounded it. Hurrying around were many different navel officers, most men, but now a few woman as well (thanks to Amelia and Victoria and a few other early woman naval officers influence). No one paid any mind to Victoria. She'd been gone so long, some probably wouldn't recognize the curly haired Felinid.

They were able to move briskly through the crowd, down the tiled floors of the Naval Base hallways, past the many pictures of past and present major officers, stopping at a large wooden door. Both Amelia and Victoria stopped for a second, straightening their hair and clothes and then looked at each other.

"Good." They said at the same time, smiling. Natalie had to admit, it was amusing.

"Just barge in and scare the hell out of them, Victoria." Amelia suggested with a grin.

Victoria nodded, "Alright. This'll be fun."

Victoria cracked her knuckles, stared at the door, then kicked it. The doors whooshed open, and she strode in, the collection of men, ranging from First Mates to Admirals to the top Brass, Fleet Admiral Brandon Addlemay. All turned to see Victoria, immediately recognizing her.

"I'm back, boys!" She exclaimed loudly, standing with a smirk on her face.

"VICTORIA?" They all symously called out. Some men just sat and stared. Some chattered random things of where she had been, the Fleet Admiral opened and closed his mouth soundlessly. Amelia entered after her,

"I do believe you can take that 'killed in battle' label off her resume, Fleet Admiral."

Out of all the men, one stood up. He also was a Felinid. He had long snow white fur, a bushy tail, and his actual hair and beard was beginning to become peppered with grey, though it looked to have been black at some point. His brown eyes glowed as he came up and hugged Victoria tightly, she returning the hug. Natalie knew who this man was for fact. Her mother had spent a lot of time talking about him. He was Nadim Kenova, Victoria's former Captain that she served as First Mate under. Nadim pulled away from Victoria, refraining from letting the tears of happiness in his eyes spill over.

"Victoria," He said in disbelief, his voice hushed. Victoria smiled,

"Nadim," She whispered.

So as not to drag the reunion on, they parted. Soon Victoria was shaking hands and hugging every man in the room. They all badgered her with questions of what happened. All they knew was that she was supposed to be dead, taken by pirates from Nadim's ship after he was knocked out and dragged to another. Amelia had been the last to see her. She'd seen her captors sickening smile and had been unable to stop him from dragging her to his god-forsaken ship and take her away, seemingly to kill her or enslave her. Victoria chuckled,

"Alright, alright, settle down men. I'll tell you all the bloody story, then we can get down to whatever made you call Amelia down here in the first place."

That quickly was the settled agreement. Victoria sat in a seat between Amelia and Nadim on the right side of the long table in the middle of the room, really the only thing in there besides a wall of star charts and Eitherium maps and a coat rack by the door. She silently signaled Natalie to come in. Natalie didn't understand why at first, being as she apprently wasn't allowed in, but soon found that Amelia was giving the same silent signal. Why would they bother after Amelia told her to wait at the front desk, which she realized she hadn't done either. She decided to just shrug in off and walked swiftly and quietly to a far corner. None of the men seemed to notice her. Thank god.

A few glances her way and no questions made her guess the men could tell she was related to Victoria in some way.

"So, what the hell happened Vicky?" One man asked, stroking his goatee.

Victoria smirked, "Don't call me Vicky, Gregory. You'll lose your other hand."

The man called Gregory leaned back and laughed. Victoria rested her arm on the table and looked around the room.

"Ok, so here's what happened."

Oh look, another chapter! :D I enjoyed myself with this one, and I hope you like it. Next chapter will be shorter and have a flashback and then the next will really start on the rode of making progress. J I hope you enjoyed this! Auf Wiedersien!


	3. Chapter 3

I am tremendously sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoy it! Review, please!

I do not own Treasure Planet

* * *

_Victoria skidded as she rounded a sharp corner on her way to the upper-deck. Before her stood two Proycon brutes. Their stocky shoulders filled the entire hallway and their raccoon-like mask patterned faces were contorted in bloodthirsty glee. Before either could have put their hand into their pocket to pull out their weapon, they were on the ground with a hole in their head. Victoria's boots splashed in the puddles of blood they lay in, sickeningly satisfied with the quick kill. She weaved through the complicated passages of the inner workings of the _Hespanolia, _praying to God that she wasn't too late to help her crewmates. _

_As First Mate to Captain Nadim Kenova, she was partly responsible for the safety of the crew. She arrived above deck, greeted by the most horrific battle she'd ever seen in her, to be technical, 7 years of service to Thee Majesty's Royal Navy. Bodies of young men littered the floor of the once-magnificent merchant ship. Every step she took made the decks surface waver; not an inch was clear of the blood spilled. Sails and other parts of the ship were on fire. Victoria saw, to her utter horror, Proycon pirates tossing some bodies into larger gatherings of flames. She shot them. One strike of the laser gun. Dead. That's when it happened. _

_While distracted, preoccupied with shooting the men unceremoniously cremating the bodies, she didn't notice the other Proc's finish off the crewmembers they were sword or fist fighting. She didn't notice as they slowly crept up on her from behind. She only noticed when they all tackled her at the same time, driving her to the ground. Her immediate reaction was to change her weight to throw them off, but they were too many and too big. _

_"Quit it, rat!" _

_One growled, smashing her face into the deck, blood of the many dead soldiers coating her face. This was Hell. She was sure of it. She could hear the sounds of battle on other ships dieing down. She was hopeful for a moment, before a screech tore through the air and it started again. _

_"Damn," _

_She spat, salty blood dripping from her lip to her tongue. Damn it all. This had started out as a perfectly peaceful fleet trip, down through a few Nebulas, stop at a few planets. A long patrol that, with the one crossing into enemy territory, may cost everyone their lives. The entire fleet of 8 bloody ships. Sadly, the _Hespanolia _seemed to be getting the worst of it. _

_Half her face still shoved to the deck, Victoria blinked back blood and scoured the boat's vincity for her dear Captain, Nadim. There he was. He was on the gangplank connecting the Hespanolia with the next ship, the Friendship. Soon, Victoria's acute sense of hearing picked up mechanical laughter. It wasn't exactly mechanical, though it wasn't exactly human. A boot, metal and painted black, stepped in front of her face, covering her face in another layer of the wet, sticky substance. _

_"Raise ze' lady up." _

_The voice gruffly, and smugly, ordered; laced with the unmistakable accent of a Proycon. Two hands grabbed Victoria's wrists and pulled her swiftly to her feet, making her face the source of the laughter that rang sourly in her head. It was a cyborg, of course. He had the same cinnamon brown fur of a regular Proycon, his face decorated with the darker brown and white raccoon mask of his species. His beady yellow eyes stared at Victoria greedily. His lithe and tall figure loomed over Victoria menacingly. The only thing this man was missing was one of his strong Proycon legs, part of his right shoulder, and seemingly part of his neck up to just above his left eye. It was all covered in flawless, smooth, un-blood stained metal. _

_"Oh, we got ze' little kitty cat?!" _

_He laughed. Victoria hissed at him._

_ "How…Nice." _

_He said, looking upon Victoria with a evil smile._

_ "Let me introduce myself. I am ze' Captain of zis' wonderful pirate fleet, zank' you. You may call me Vrek. You fear for your crewmates, eh? Zey' are dead, so you need not fear anymore." _

_The tone of his part mechanical part normal voice was casual. Victoria hissed again. _

_"You murdered them! All of them! You blasted, bloody, Proc!" She snarled, "Damn you! Damn you all to Hell!" _

_She found herself screaming, squirming and twisting around wildly to get away from the clutches of her captures. She wanted to rip them all apart with her bare hands like a wild dog scrabbling for a piece of good meat from the rest of its pack. Verk made a 'tsk tsk' sound, wagging his finger in front of Victoria's face, whipping it away as she made to bite it clean off. _

_"Zat' iz no way for a lady to be speaking. Now vhy don't you ve a good kitty cat and come with us?"_

_ His voice didn't give her a choice. Neither did the brutes that ended up carrying her, bound and gagged, to their lifeboat that was by the side of the boat. They lifted her up and dropped her with a thud on the middle of the back seat before all climbing in themselves. Verk climbed in last, sitting right next to Victoria. __Victoria would have squirmed away if the boat wasn't such a tight fit. Verk took her face in his hands roughly, grinning a sharp toothed grin. _

_"She'll make for a great price on ze market. Ztrong woman with blue eyes got a good tag on zem." _

_He exclaimed happily. Victoria's eyes lit up in panic. The 'Market' was where anything from illegal drugs, stolen jewels, rare animals or, in her case, people were sold. She would be made into a slave. And not the working kind, either. _

_"VICTORIA!"_

_ That screech. That innocent, drawn out high pitched shriek was the last thing Victoria ever wanted to hear in her life. There stood her little sister Amelia. Shirt torn, flapping in the wind. Soot and blood coating her body as she stood, sword in one hand, gun in the other, eyes and mouth open wide in horror. Amelia's auburn hair flew freely behind her as she started to run towards Victoria, across the gangplank of the doomed Hespanoilia and the Friendship. Victoria wanted to shout, _

_"NO! AMELIA, RUN AWAY!" _

_But a gag made her do nothing but make muffled, meaningless sounds. They were already floating away. Amelia was only thirteen. Victoria would never see her again. Verk look at Victoria, sympathy flashing in his eyes for a millisecond. _

_"Vine. Ze' girl will get ze chance to live, along with ze' rest of ze' fleet. Zat is, if we fail." He smirked, "Which I highly zout." _

_Victoria still stared, watching her sister, who was reaching over the railing of the deck, screaming as she became smaller and smaller in the distance. _Good bye, dear sister. _Victoria thought as Amelia became too small to see among the devastated fleet and the lifeboat flew away, far into the distance of the Eitherium; never to be seen again._


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria looked around the room. Everyone was on the edge of their seat, anxiously awaiting more of the story.

"And that, gentlemen, is what happened. I escaped a couple weeks later, some situations, exetra, exetra, this is my daughter, Natalie."

She waved her hand behind her to Natalia, who stepped from the shadows. The men politely tilted their caps and waved. Nadim smiled warmly.

"Now...on with the-"

"If you may excuse me, Victoria." Fleet Admiral Addlemay intergected. "I would first like to say, welcome back and thank God for your safety and wellness. And also say that, after all the bleeding paperwork is done, that you won't be the only one getting a promotion."

Victoria raised her eyebrows in surprise and glanced over to Amelia, who had the same look on her face.

"Admiral Addlemay, I need ask what you called me here for in the first place." Amelia said, though she had a nagging suspicion what it was at the moment.

"Simple, my dear Amelia. You are being promoted. To Admiral. Rear Admiral to be exact." Addlemay grinned widely.

Amelia's jaw dropped so low it might as well have been on the floor. Rear Admiral was just below Vice Admiral, which was one rank under Fleet Admiral. The Vice Admiral at the moment was a rather old man with six arms and a skeletal patterned trunk of an elephant, he'd be out within a year or two. She could easily move up his rank, and then from there go to Fleet Admiral. Bloody hell.

Victoria smirked, "Well Amelia Bedilia got a promotion. No longer a little maid, are you dear sister?"

That earned her a punch in the arm.

"Well, do you accept this promotion, _Admiral_ Amelia?" Addlemay asked rather teasingly.

Amelia coughed and regained her composure. "Yes, Admiral, I do. Thank you, very much. I am honored."

Addlemay simply nodded while the men and woman around the room clapped and congradulated her.

"Now Victoria, about your promotion."

Victoria's ears perked and she looked over at Addlemay rather curiosly. Natalie had been watching this whole scene unfold silently, congradulating her aunt along with the rest of the people in the room. She just hoped one day she could be as great.

"I've been thinking that, for the time being, you'll be sufficed to the position of Upper Captain, aye? You'll easily move up ranks later, of course, with what you've done in your life, but we need to get you used to the work again."

Victoria simply nodded, reciving clapping and congradulations like Amelia. 10 years and she was almost an admiral, and by Addlemay's word would become one soon enough.

"Is that all that you called us here for, Admiral?" Amelia asked, trying to sound calm.

"Well to be honest, yes. You may go now if you wish." Addlemay said, gesturing to the door. Amelia nodded and immediatly got up and left. Victoria gave Nadim one smile before leaving herself, Natalie following the sisters.

Soon as they were out of the building, Amelia squealed with joy and jumped up in the air, skipping around like a child who had just eaten 12 mungo giant pixie sticks in one sitting. Victoria acted a bit more maturely by simply fist pumping the air and yelling in triumph while Natalie pretended she knew neither of them.

"BEST, DAY, EVER!" Amelia shouted with joy and grinned at Victoria. The sisters hugged giddily and then parted and did some sort of embarassing celebration dance that caused Natalie to hide by bushes about 10 yards away. It was 10 minutes before she rejoined them and gave each a hug and a grin, "Yay you got promoted!...Can we get something to eat now?"

The sisters both laughed and Victoria nodded, "Yes dear, we can." Natalie seemed more excited about take-out from a Chinese place than her mother and aunt being promoted high in ranks. She was really happy for them and knew the importance of it all, but she really, really, really liked brown rice.

Victoria chuckled and patted her daughters shoulder, "Sure, sure darling lets go get it right now." She smiled and then she, Natalie, and Amelia all walked off to the nearest Chinese resturant to enjoy their meal.

-SOME TIME LATER-

"But Muuuuuuuuuuum I don't want to go to school!" Natalie whined, giving her mother an annoyed look and stomping her foot before taking off her new blue and white swirl back pack and flopping down on the couch stubbornly.

Victoria sighed and pulled at the collar of her turtle neck and then put her hands on her hips. "Natalie, going to school like a normal child is not the end of the galaxy."

"Yes it is!" She exclaimed angrily. "I don't like PEOPLE. People are...DEADLY."

Victoria frowned. Natalie could see age in her mothers face whenever she frowned and hated it, like it was her fault or something, but she stayed firm.

"I am NOT going to school Mama! Just bloody homeschool me like always!"

Victoria sighed deeply and rubbed her temples with her thumb and middle finger before calmly picking up Natalie's backpack and holding it out to her.

"Please at least _try _love. I can't school you myself anymore. Besides, you need to be around other kids."

Natalie looked from the back pack to her mother apprehensively.

"Please, Nat, please." Victoria said quietly, tired of the hour long bickering.

Natalie continued to look from her mother to the back pack for several minutes before sighing and getting up, letting Victoria help her put it on. She'd seen pirates attack, mutanies, dead men torn to shreds and traveled more than most adults ever dreamed in their lifetime. School was just another adventure...or another hell.

"Ok Mum I'll _try..._" She mumbled. Victoria gave her a greatful smile and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Natalie dear." She placed on her captains hat and gave herself a quick smile in the mirror. Today was Natalie's first day of school, and her first day back at a real job as a Navy captain. Maybe she could change something in the bureaucratic system that ruled most of the Navy; she wouldn't simply go out like her sister and Mr. Arrow.

"So, we all set?"

The two women looked over at Amelia in her new black and gold trimmed Admiral uniform. Not being in the Navy meant you didn't have to follow their rules exactly as they were in the book. You had your own set and chose when to listen and when to ignore but still had authority over naval officals lower than your rank. It was odd but Amelia enjoyed it contrair to listening to a bunch of old brutes tell you what to do.

"Yes, we're ready." Victoria said, nodding. With that the lot of them headed outside and got into Amelia's cadillac and first drove off to the school. King Gregory Middle School was a simple brick building with 4 windows to each classroom of the 2 story building. It had a rather nice playground with swings and slides and jungle gyms of various and colorful types in the back. Children were lounging around in front or playing early games of tag, saying goodbye to parents. Some of the younger ones were bawling and refusing to detach from some poor saps leg or sitting on the ground like a stone, refusing to move.

"Mother of... this is hell." Natalie mumbled while opening the cadillac door.

"No, dear, it is school..." Victoria said.

"Which is hell." Said Amelia cheerfully, earning a whack upside the head from her sister.

Natalie sighed and rolled her eyes before giving each woman a hug and kiss on the cheek and waving goodbye to them. Soon as they left she turned to the building and remembered all her mother had told her:

Room 11.

Be nice.

Behave.

Don't sass your teacher.

Don't take crap from anyone.

I love you.

Her instructions and her encouragement. Natalie took them to heart and walked to the main door of the building, getting a fare number of odd or scolding stares from other children and even teachers. She realized she must have been the only girl wearing pants while the rest wore dresses of various legnths, though most were only a couple of inches above the ground. She was already far different than every other person there.

Lovely.

* * *

So sorry about the late update! I was total stuck what to do next but finally thought to ask for help from TMNTdisneyfan2013 and got back on track.

I hope you all enjoy this and I will try and update more often. :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Brief me on da' mission 'gin, please." Jeb requested, leaning back in his chair, playing with the hem of his well tailored suit and pretending to look bored, glancing at his dress shoes that reflected the light of the chandelier above.

"Can you speak proper English, or must I teach you?" Was the grumpy response from the old man sitting across from him.

"I can, but I don't wanna, ain't gonna, and you can't make me."

Jeb responded, stretching lazily. His muscles threatened to tear his suit as he placed them behind his head. Jeb was the picture of perfect body, no visable fat anywhere, all solid muscle. Easily 6'8 at least, he was a country hottie on the brink of gorgeous...and also easily able of snapping a persons neck with one hand.

"I sure as hell hope you're as good at your job as your resume says, Mister Brian."

"I sure am, just ask mah mama, she'll never shuddup 'bout it."

The man raised an eyebrow and shook his head, sighing audiably. Easily in his 80's, the Cragorian had pebbles chipping off him, creaks and crevices more evident than ever, his voice dry and crackly.

"I really don't care what your mother has to say Mister Brian, so I guess I'll just rebrief you and send you on your way." He folded his hands in his lap and coughed, spitting out rock specks onto his desk. "Your mission is to exterminate Victoria Bulgaria, better known as Newberry."

"She purty?" Jeb raised a brow.

The man blinked, "erm, from reports of our sources, yes rather beautiful."

"Heheheheh, good..." Jeb's face was rather dark and suggestive, getting an evil smirk from the old man, who coughed once again.

"I like your mind, Mister Brian, I like it very much."

"Thank you."

"Now, as I was saying, we want her gone, done with. Clean and quick, you got it? No loose ends either."

"What if she hasa' kid or sumthin?"

He shrugged, "not your problem, not my problem. They go too."

Jeb nodded. "Ok sir."

"Good. You leave today. Take space transport 384. You should arrive on Montressor within the hour. You have supplies and cash money waiting at your hotel. Take your time, alright?"

Jeb nodded, then stood. "I will sir."

The man nodded and got to his feet, shaking hands with Jeb. "Good, good. Remember, Mister Brian, failure to complete this mission will be...most unpleasant for you."

Jeb nodded again, "Yes sir. I will not fail, sir. You can consider Victoria Bulgaria dead.

* * *

Victoria walked through the halls of Intersteller Naval Academy with her head held high, back straight, chest out and hands folded, resting on the small of her back. She had gotten accscumed to these simple rounds of the school looking out for late and skipping students. Most of her work, currantly, took place at the academy. Simple hour and a half ride there, hour and a half ride back. She didn't pay a dime.

Though usually she always seemed happy while doing her rounds before going on patrol, today it was easy to tell she was troubled.

"What's wrong Victoria?" Amelia asked her over the holo-phone in the teachers lounge. She was doing her work down at the base.

"I don't know Amelia...I just have this feeling something...bad is coming."

Amelia rolled her eyes, "you worry too much Victoria."

"I have perfectly good reason!"

"Perfectly good reason my arse! The entire way to work you were jabbering like a mocking bird about how afraid you were Natalie wouldn't have a good day at school."

Victoria glared, "well of course I was, you remember school as well as I do. IT. BLOODY. SUCKED."

Amelia shrugged, "she's a smart girl."

"Smart or not I worry!"

"Oh eat a donut and suck it up you worry wart. I have to get back to work, please don't be late again."

With that Amelia signed off, leaving a distraught and uncomforted-and possibly even more troubled than before- Victoria.

"Oh to bloody hell with you Amelia...bloody hell." She sighed, grabbed a donut from the platter on the counter, turned on her heel and left to start the large patrol around the school and outer boarder of the nearest 10 planets. Though she couldn't get the nagging feeling out of her head that something bad was coming...

* * *

Jeb adjusted his cowboy hat and looked around the busy port. he felt much more comfortable now- he was in his own clothes. Loose white button up shirt tucked into some old jeans he'd had since who knows when that were tucked into some nice and worn work boots. Stuffy suits never fit his muscles right, too tight all the time.

He walked to a bench and set down his two suitcases. One contained personal items, the other contained deadly weapons, poison, and other devices that would aid him.

"Ok, I'm at tha port. What now?" He whispered this so others would not hear him. He had an earpiece hidden that he would be using to speak with his main contact, Jamie Tanner.

"Ok, now you loose the stupid accent." Jamie responded.

"And then I go back ter Bogen and kick yer ass ta da daum moon!"

"Ok, ok, ok calm down tubby."

"I AIN'T NO TUBBY I GOT MORE DAUM MUSCLES THAN Y'ALL CAN COUNT ONNA DAUM CALCULATOR YA ASS!"

People stared at Jeb as he yelled. It looked like he was yelling at his suitcases, causeing many to hurry on as far away from him as possible.

"Whoa, whoa man control that temper! Sheesh you're going to get us caught."

Jeb sighed, "just shuddup and tell me what ta do."

"Alright man. Go to the hotel on your card, a room is reserved there under Jebson Andrews."

"Alright." Jeb smoothed his hair back, picked up his suitcases, and began walking, checking the card with the hotel name.

"Goin' ta tha Roserita...what then?"

"Then you go to the port in the uniform in your black suitcase. You're a substitute teacher. Your subject is history. Try and be friends with Victoria, and then go for the kill, alright?"

Jeb nodded, "Gotcha. Get close...and then kill."

"Alright Jeb. I gotta go now. Over and out."

"Over n' out."

Jeb removed the earpiece and snapped it in half before throwing it away. He then walked on to the Roserita. At the front desk he recieved his key and took the stairs up the red, clay walled hotel to his room. He entered, looked around and then set his stuff on the bed and stared out the window.

"Get close n' kill." He repeated quietly. Get close and kill. Somehow, this time, it didn't sound quite so easy.

* * *

Sisters is mine. Any original characters are mine, all others are Treasure Planet.

Please review :)

Thanks to TMNTdisneyfan2013 for all her help. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hope Y'all enjoy this! :D

Note it takes place next day. :)

I do not own Treasure Planet.

* * *

The day after Victoria had just finished her patrol rounds and was docking her ship, the _Lyonesse_, when a young messanger girl came up to her.

"Mizz Smollet?" She asked, getting a nod from Victoria.

"Aye. That's me."

"Note from de Dean of studentz." She handed Victoria a crisp white envelope.

"Oh, thank you miss." Victoria broke the seal with one of her manicured claw like nails before remembering to pay the girl and taking a shilling from her coat pocket and handing it too her.

"Thank ye mizz." The girl pocketed the coin and ran off.

Victoria took out the note and read it:

_Victoria-_

_I'd appreciate you taking a new substitute around the school. You know, show him the ropes, tell him who is who, give him advice if he needs it. I know you're not a teacher, but you were one of the best students to enter ISA and I believe you'll do well with him._

_Please also allow him to go to you for furture advice, he'll be here for a month or more in place of Mrs. Leeroy while she's on maternity leave. _

_- Dean Randy _

_(P.s-His name is Jeb Brian and you'll find him at the entrance dock.)_

"Hm, wonder if he'll be very handsome..." Victoria mused to herself while folding and pocketing the letter. To her knowledge Jeb was mostly a name of country men. She liked country men. She then began wondering what else about him, hair color, eye color, height and more...it was fun to think about.

She still kept her official stance and all as she walked, soon reaching the entrance dock. There was one man standing there, dressed in the standard teachers uniform that barely fit his muscles. Victoria had to refrain from letting her jaw drop. He was tall, farmers tan and again...muscles...Lots of MUSCLES.

Being totally honest, Victoria liked large men. Not fat, but tall and muscular. At 6'1 she just reached his shoulder. When she reached him, she saw that his eyes were an odd grayish green that was surprisingly bright. His sandy blond hair was pulled back in a shoulder length ponytail. His bangs framed his face and a few strands fell in front of his eyes.

"Howdy. You Victoria?"

Victoria stuck her hand out, "aye, Captain Victoria Smollet. I'm assuming you're Jeb Brain?" She was amazed she didn't stutter. He was handsome, yes, not drop dead gorgeous but handsome. And he was _her _type.

"Yeah that's me. Subbin' fer the preggy lady."

Victoria snorted, having never heard that term.

"Well then Mr. Brian, let me show you around the school."

"Oh, uh, call me Jeb please, ma'am."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "only if you address me as Victoria."

Jeb grinned- gawd it was cute- and nodded while beginning to walk side by side with Victoria. "Sounds good ta me."

Victoria hid her blush. He was absolutly adorable and she hated it. She walked him to the school, telling him of the rooms and which teachers were which as they walked, making his own the last stop.

"And this will be your room, Jeb. Seats up to 40 students comfortably, but normally you'll have about 25 too 30."

She gestured inside, stepping out of Jeb's way so he may walk in. The room was rectangular, walls painted white with gold accents. On one end was a large chalk board and wooden desk with high backed chair. In front of that were desks with chairs in 8 rows of 5. The back had cubbords for any supplies that may be required, and the far wall had a window that spanded the length of the room with shades that could be pulled down if needed.

Jeb stretched his arms back and rested them on his hips. "Hm, nice. Anythang 'spefic I ain't sposed ta do in here?"

Victoria looked thoughtful. "Besides abuse of students-which is a loose term at this school- and teach off your subject, no."

Jeb nodded and grinned-ooohhhh nice teeth-, "Well then thank ya Miz. Victoria. Helped me a lot."

She nodded and smiled. "Glad to be of service, Mr. B- eh, Jeb. I'll be going now. Here is my contact information; I'm to make sure you don't screw anything up." She handed him a piece of paper and he looked over it.

"Aye. Well I'm going to get my supplies from the front office." He walked to the door and stopped, turning his head to her and winking. "See you around Victoria." He then walked off, leaving Victoria with a mind boggling inner conflict and dropped jaw. It was just a wink...

Good God she needed to get out more.


	7. Chapter 7

Welp, here is the next chapter. Thanks Britt (TMNTdisneyfan2013) for giving me the storyline! :D

I do not own Treasure Planet, but I do own Victoria, Natalie, the Arrow family and other original characters which no one can use except me or Britt.

* * *

Amelia stretched out on the couch and stared at the telivision, which was turned to TLC.

"Honey Boo Boo? What the hell is wrong with you..."

Amelia blinked and looked over at the front door, seeing Victoria standing there with her uniform jacket draped over her arm and her hat laying lopsided on her head, eyes slightly closed.

"Eh I don't really like it...you look like Godzilla ate you, spit you out, and then stepped on you." Amelia sat up while saying this to allow Victoria a place to sit.

Victoria breathed deeply, tossed her hat and coat to the side and then flopped down on the couch, unbuttoning her shirt halfway down, putting her feet on the coffee table and running a hand through her hair, blowing air through her lips and closing her eyes.

Amelia sat up more and then stood. "You want a drink?"

Victoria looked at her. "That would be lovely."

Amelia nodded and walked to the kitchen, pouring each of them a small glass of scotch and, as an afterthought, adding a pinch of catnip. Not enough to take its true effect, but enough to calm nerves. She took the glasses back to the living room and handed one to a greatful Victoria.

Victoria took a deep swallow and sighed, setting the glass down. "Didn't get a moment to rest today. Constant patrols, petty, arrogant students, drills." She took another swallow. "Bloody hell I wish I was a first mate again. I never had to do any of this shit before."

Amelia shrugged. "We all have bad days Victoria."

Victoria muttered something unaudiable. "Well we shouldn't have to have them at all."

"I had one a couple weeks ago."

"I know. You bitched about it all night."

"You're bitching about it right now."

"No, I'm drinking scotch and ranting. Ranting and bitching are two entirely different things dear sister." Victoria wagged her finger in a chiding way at Amelia, who just rolled her eyes and sipped her scotch. Natalie got home from school a few minutes later, looking as unhappy as her mother, dropped her backpack to the side and sprawling out on the floor across her mother's feet.

"I hate school, life, and anything good in it." She mumbled, laying her face on the floor.

Victoria finished her scotch and leaned over, rubbing Natalie's back. "My day has been the same love, you're not alone."

Natalia hugged Victoria's leg and just layed there on the floor while Victoria sat against the back of the couch and changed the channel to the Big Bang Theory. Amelia didn't object and stared at the ceiling until she heard the phone ring and got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Amelia."

Amelia smiled at the voice of Alton Arrow.

"Hello Alton. What's new?"

"Oh nothing really. Essense and I were just wondering if you'd care to come over for dinner."

"Wh-"

"Spagettie."

"Ooohhh." Amelia laughed. Essense always made far more spagettie than even the large Cragorian family could eat. "Let me ask Victoria." Placing the ear of the phone to her shoulder, Amelia looked over at the lazy, half asleep looking Victoria, who was now holding Natalie like a teddy bear.

"Vick?"

Victoria lazily rolled her head to look at her. "What?"

"You want to go to the Arrow's for dinner?"

"Sure. I don't want to cook."

Natalie grinned and yawned, snuggling close to her mama. "Free food."

Amelia chuckled, shook her head and then brought the phone back to her ear. "They both say it sounds lovely."

"Great, come over at about 7:30pm...Oh, and Delbert is coming as well." There was a definate smirk in his mouth as he said this. Amelia blushed.

"Alright then, goodbye." She hung up immediately and went to her room until it was time to go over.

* * *

AT THE ARROW HOUSE

* * *

"Hon maybe that's a bit much basil in the s-"

"You the one cooking? No, I didn't think so." Essense snapped at her husband and then returned to mixing her spagettie sauce.

Arrow blinked and sighed. Essense turned to him again. "Y'know what, shoo, shoo, out!" She shoved him lightly towards the door. Arrow looked behind him at her and rolled his eyes before walking out. He joined Amelia, Julian and Harmony in a game of cards. Victoria brought Delbert in to join them not long afterwards.

Delbert shyly sat next to Amelia, who blushed pink. Arrow pretended to look away but, out of the corner of his eye, saw them scoot closer to each other so their knees touched. He allowed himself a small smirk and layed down a pair of hearts.

Unbeknown to anyone down below, playing cards or otherwise, Natalie and Gwenita sat in the shadows of the top of the staircase in the unlit hallway, watching Amelia and Delbert. Natalie looked at Gwenita, her eyes glowing in the light, and smiled a pointy toothed smile.

"Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match." She sang quietly, slowly getting to her feet.

"Find me a match, catch me a catch." Gwenita followed, standing with her.

"Why did we just sing that?" Natalie asked, folding down one ear and perking the other while looking at Amelia, who seemed to have just made Delbert laugh.

"I have no idea." Gwenita whispered, watching them as well. "I've got an idea on how to make a match for them though."

* * *

A sum of minutes later everyone was sitting at the Arrow's monsterous dining table in their equelly monsterous kitchen to a dinner of spagettie and meatballs with salad and french bread. The adults all had wine and the children had milk or water-except for Natalie, who'd snuck a Dr. Pepper from home.

After saying grace and thanking Essense, everyone began eating. Victoria looked at Amelia, who sat next to Delbert, and wiggled her eyebrows in a teasingly suggestive way. Amelia rolled her eyes and flipped her off.

"Amelia, I'd appriciate a lack of such obscene gestures at the table, thank you." Essense said, not even looking up from her plate.

"How'd you even-"

"I have six children and this man," she pointed to Arrow, "I have my ways."

Amelia just stared while Arrow and Victoria chuckled. She then looked at Delbert.

"Do you think it's a parent thing?"

He nodded some, "I do believe it is something like that."

Victoria smirked. "I'm just waiting until you have kids, Amelia."

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "That so?"

"Yes, I can't wait to become the crazy aunt that courrupted them beyond repair." She smiled all too sweetly.

Amelia just blinked. Delbert excused himself to go to the restroom. Natalie sipped her Dr. Pepper and looked at Gwenita, who sat on the other side of the table closest to the door that led to the hallway where the nearest bathroom was and gave the slightest of nods while twisting both ears. It all went unnoticed by the adults. A couple of the kids noticed but said nothing- the two were notorious for their little pranks or scams.

Luck allowed the next move. While Delbert was walking back from the bathroom Amelia had gotten up with her glass to get more wine. As they were walking, they didn't notice Gwenita slip a bit of butter onto the floor. Delbert and Amelia were only a foot or so away from each other when Amelia slipped on the butter and slammed into Delbert, who, mostly from shock, fell to the ground, holding her too him.

Everyone looked at the motionless two.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, I'm s-s-sorry Amelia I-I-"

"N-no please i-it's my fault I-"

The two continued to blubber on before finally sitting up. Coincedentilly Amelia was sitting in his lap and couldn't find the strength to make herself stand up- and Delbert couldn't very well stand up with a woman anchoring him to the floor. Slowly the table started to chuckle, then laugh, and then soon everyone was gaffawing at the akwardness of the situation-Gwenita and Natalie laughing the loudest to the point they were choking. It really wasn't the funniest thing in the universe but they truely could not stop laughing.

While they were all doing this, Amelia took a chance and kissed Delbert. He stiffened up for a second and then relaxed right as she pulled away. She gave him a small, mysterious smile and stood, helping the muted Delbert up and she did so before picking up her glass, putting it on the table and getting a rag to clean up the wine on the floor. Delbert sat down silently and was soon joined by her again.

After awhile the laughing did die down, some or most of the people returning to their food. Gwenita and Natalie grinned devilishly at each other across the table.

Now for phase two.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days after the dinner Amelia was lounging on an arm chair, reading People magazine while Natalie and Gwenita played checkers and Victoria snored like a freight train from the couch-her position would remind someone of a possessed person.

Natalie knew what was supposed to happen anytime now. Delbert was supposed to come over to help Amelia with star charts and navigational paths through the Lagoon Nebula or something like that. They were to go to her office and sift through a million or more papers that would easily fill an Olympic swimming pool-taking both Amelia and Victoria's piles.

Gwenita had come over to "keep Natalie company". Reality was they were planning something. Something that involved matchmaking. They didn't exactly know what yet, but they'd figure it out.

Moments after Gwenita had kinged Natalie, there was a knock at the door. Amelia perked her ears and smiled, standing and opening the door to the one and only Delbert Doppler, dressed in his usual "fashionable" clothing of a long coat, buckled shoes and ascot with a light brown vest.

"Hello Amelia!" He said cheerfully.

"Hello Delbert, come in." She smiled and he entered. He hung his coat on the coat hanger and removed his shoes. Gwenita glanced over curiously, wondering if he had more human or animal feet. They were more animal, but the claws weren't as long as Amelia and Victoria's, which were often getting caught on loose threads from the carpet or rugs.

Delbert looked over at Victoria. "...Is it alive?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Very funny Delbert."

Delbert chuckled. "It is when you talk like that."

"Like what?"

"Like my grandmother."

"Delbert what are you talking about?"

"I-"

"Aunt Amelia your tea is done." Natalie interrupted, drawing Amelia's attention to the slowly growing sound of the kettle screaming.

"Oh dear, I forgot about that." Amelia hustled into the kitchen, calling over her shoulder "would you like some tea, Delbert?"

"Oh, um, no thank you. I'm fine." He said while looking at the screensaver on Amelia's desktop computer, which was Charlie the Unicorn in a pantsuit.

"Alright then, just go to my office. It's at the end of the right hall."

"Will do." Delbert nodded, smiled at Natalie and Gwenita, and walked to her office.

Amelia emerged from the kitchen, patted Natalie's head, and then went to the office with her tea. A few moments later Gwenita and Natalie snuck over and put their ears to the door. Sadly, all they could hear was murmuring.

"Aunt Amelia did say it was mostly soundproof from the inside." Natalia said while walking the opposite direction.

"Oh. Convenient." Gwenita followed her rather flouncy like, jumping every other step so her dress jumped in the air.

Natalie went to her mother and poked her. Victoria twitched and contorted herself more than she was before, snoring loudly. Natalie carefully reached into her back jeans pocket and pulled out a pocket knife and tip toed to the end of the other hallway, which had a couch against the farthest wall and a table with a plant on it. Above the table, which was basically a small dresser, was an air vent. Natalie climbed onto the dresser and brought out the screw driver on the pocket knife, unscrewing the vent and sliding it and the screws into the vent.

"C'mon Gwen." She said cheerfully, climbing in.

Gwenita got onto the dresser and jumped, too short to climb in solo. Natalie leaned over and grabbed her hand, dragging her in.

"Ouch! Hey the edge of this thing is sharp be careful..."

"You're a rock Gwen."

Gwenita, once inside the vent, rubbed her stomach that had been dragged across the edge of the vent. "Not entirely."

"Eh." Natalie pocketed the screws and set the vent cover so it looked as if it had always been there. "C'mon, lets go find out what they're talking about."

Gwenita nodded and then started off, crawling through the vents. Natalie didn't make a sound, but Gwenita had issues with not banging with every movement. To help, Natalie wrapped her tail around Gwenita's waist and lifted her ever so slightly, so her thumps were quieter.

"There's one thing I don't understand Nattie..." Gwenita said, now using her toes and fingers to crawl.

"What's that?" Natalie looked over and then turned a corner.

"Why is it you can't lift a full pail of water, but you can lift _me_ with your tail?" Gwenita looked at her curiously.

"Oh, well my tail is really strong...like there's a lot of muscle in it because...it's...a tail." Natalie said, shrugging.

"Uh huh...because it's a tail..." Gwenita snorted.

"Oh shut up Gwenita."

"I can still lift a bucket of water and you can't," Gwenita teased.

"Well yeah, I'm too lazy to lift a bucket of water...not like I got-"

Natalie grew quiet suddenly. Gwenita looked around and caught the faint whispers of Amelia and Delbert's voices through the air vent. Crawling a few more paces forward and turning, the girls found themselves directly above Amelia's office. They both lied down silently and peered through the vent.

Down below Delbert was leaning over Amelia's office desk while she sat in a chair. Across the desk were scattered papers, quills, three ink pots of black, blue, and red. More than half the papers had coffee or tea stains on them. Maps were pinned to the walls, navigational equipment was scattered about in a most unpleasing manner, and sun shone through the open blinds of the window. Delbert pointed to a paper with a particularly large amount of coffee stains on it.

"Treaty with Procyon, again?"

Amelia nodded. "Aye. They won't just agree to have each side leave the other be, they must have it in writing."

"Why is such an important document covered in coffee stains?" Delbert asked, picking it up and sniffing it.

"Because Victoria is a bloody klutz." Amelia said, chuckling. "They don't really care, they actually are rather fond of the smell of coffee."

"Why do you know this?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you know this?" She raised her own eyebrow.

There was silence for a moment and then the two started laughing. Natalie snorted.

"My mum does have her moments." She mumbled to Gwenita.

"So does mine. Though she's usually drunk but...eh." Gwenita shrugged.

"Your mum drinks?" Natalie stretched out, glancing at her.

"Yeah, not much. Neither does Papa, but she really likes it."

"Ah..." Natalie shushed and looked back to the room.

Amelia and Delbert had gone back to work when, out of no where, Amelia turned and grabbed Delbert by the collar and pulled him in for a very sloppy kiss. Natalie and Gwenita both were rather disgusted as the kiss lengthened and they both swore they glimpsed some tongue. With this deduction made, the crawled back through the vents to the table where they were. Natalie locked the vent back up. Then they heard laughing. They knew one voice was Victoria's, but neither could tell who else it was besides the fact it was a man. They both slowly walked back and peeked into the living room.

There stood Jeb, though they didn't know it as him of course. Victoria had never mentioned him. She'd been working with him for a few months now-they were more friends than anything. Slowly, Natalie revealed herself.

"And I- oh there you are Natalie." Victoria smiled. Jeb turned around and looked at her.

"So dat's da' youngin' you told me 'bout." He said.

Natalie felt the hair on her neck rise in unease. The stranger didn't give her a good feeling at all-like he was...hiding something.

Jeb noticed this and just smiled. Victoria put a hand lightly on his arm while saying, "Jeb, this is my daughter Natalie. Natalie, this is Jeb. He's a substitute teacher at the academy right now."

Natalie nodded slightly. "...Hi."

Jeb nodded back. "Hella' girl."

Natalie's ear twitched. "Mum, what's he doing here?"

Victoria gave her a light "don't be rude" look. "Just visiting dear."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Victoria and Jeb both blushed slightly. "No." She said.

"Oh...then why is he-"

"We're friends love. Friends." She emphasized "friends" lightly and glanced at Jeb while saying so. Jeb didn't seem to notice while waving to Gwenita.

"Oh...ok..." Natalie pretended to not care and flopped down on the couch, turning on the TV and leaning to the side to watch it around the two adults. Gwenita just sat beside her.

"Come with me Jeb I wish to show you something..." Victoria led Jeb away. Natalie and Gwenita were both quiet until, rather suddenly, both Amelia and Delbert and Victoria and Jeb emerged.

"Jeb is coming to dinner with us and the Arrow's." Victoria announced.

Delbert and Amelia kind of nodded. Natalie did her best not to speak out in protest while her mother put on a coat.

"Come on Natalie, Gwenita, both of you get coats on it's cold out." Victoria told them while gathering her car keys and purse. Natalie did so without a word. Gwenita just looked at Jeb, who looked back.

"Something wrong dear?" Victoria whispered too Natalie discreetly while Jeb spoke with Delbert on the history of Orion's Belt.

"No Mum...nothing." Natalie mumbled. Victoria frowned and then sighed. "Whatever you say, love."

Natalie didn't say a single thing as they all loaded into Victoria's car and drove down to a restaurant they were supposed to meet the Arrow's at. The adults and even Gwenita all chatted, but not Natalie. She just couldn't-Jeb was giving her a sick stomach at the moment. Something just wasn't right.

When they arrived and entered the restaurant, Jeb took one look at the large Arrow family seated at a booth and stopped dead. Natalie saw him reach into his side pocket and saw the handle of something like a walkie talkie peeking out of it.

"I..I gotta go to the bathroom." He mumbled, walking off quickly.

"Hm." Victoria looked a bit confused, but slowly walked to the table and sat. Natalie sat down as well, her feeling of unease rising more than she'd ever like to admit.

* * *

I hurried through this please don't kill meh. _ I hope you all still enjoy this ^^; I'm sorry if it is a bit rambly. _

Treasure Planet is not mine.

OC's like Natalie and Victoria are, however. :)


End file.
